Kingdom Hearts 3: Through the eyes of a Stranger
by Kai taylor
Summary: There is a boy, a boy with the strength to rival that of the onewinged angel. His existence is a struggle and he triumphs over overwhelming odds to save that which he loves. New characters.


_Kai's Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or Disney or final fantasy 7, 8 or 10, a few of my chapters may have similarities to events that occur from these original sources but as I make no profit and claim no ownership you can't sue me…SUCKERS!!!_

_Jezibella: I'm supposed to say that idiot and Go away_

_Kai: No and stop talking to that magical pixie next to you_

_Jezibella: NO!!!_

_Kai: You're insane_

_Jezibella: I know I am so love me_

_Kai: No_

_Jezibella: Cries in corner next to magical pixie, which is also crying_

_Kai: Sighs_

* * *

In the Beginning

The waves surged gently against the small harbor as Kira waited for her friend to disembark from the ship that just pulled in. Returning from a long journey with a weary disposition, Kai emerged from the ship and seemed to brighten instantly as he sees his best friend Kira. Trying not to dwell on his unsuccessful mission, as he searched for a very old relic on a far off island was a failure, Kai quickened his pace till he stood a foot from where Kira resided.

An uncomfortable moment later they hugged each other, glad to be within the others company after so many weeks. Pulling back from the hug Kai looks Kira up and down, "So how are you?" Kira responds almost too quickly with a strained

"Fine."

Kai gives Kira a quizzical look and his voice takes on a note of concern.

"Just fine Kira?" Kira meets his eyes and says,

"Yeah, just fine...hey..." Kira starts, a smile spreading across her face. "How 'bout coming to the cliff?" Kai leans back further.

"Why?"

"Cause I need to tell you something." Kira smiled, cute as a button.

/FLASHBACK\

The girls were engaged in a relentless pillow fight.

"OW!" Kira shouted and then got back at her friend Elle.

"OWW" Elle fell back onto the mattress...HARD.

"BE QUIET GIRLS" screamed Elle's mother after hearing the girls hitting each other in their pillow fight finally broke her limit,

"I'm trying to get some sleep, for Christ's sake!" she screamed again like the world was ending.

The girls went quiet until Elle gets up and thwacks Kira across the head with her pillow. Kira leans against the wall.

"Ok Elle, that's enough!" Elle smiles and the both fall into a pile of giggles, totally exhausted. Elle throws her fist in the air ad proclaims in a loud voice.

"I won!" Kira just shakes her head.

"Yes, Elle. You won..." Elle continues to laugh.

"So...What's the deal with Kai, where'd he go?" Elle's curiosity is thrown into play. "Well...he's gone to a nameless island off the coast to find some artifact for school."

Elle looks up intrigued.

"Is he doing it for his history class?"

"Yeah"

"So, Kira...what are you gonna do when he gets back?" Kira's smile fades.

"What do you mean?" Elle sighs.

"Seriously babe, just tell him that you like him already, before he gets nabbed by some other girl...or me."

Kira glares at Elle for a moment before she flushes.

"He's not like that!" Kira's voice goes up a notch.

"Girls for the last time, SHUT UP!" The syllables echo for a couple of seconds before Elle whispers,

"Every boy is like that ...believe me, I know." Elle lies back, and gets comfortable. "Fine..." Kira mumbles, "I'll tell him."

"Whatever, just tell him before I like him, then your chance is gone sister." Elle closes her eyes and relaxes.

"I will tell him, thanks Elle." Elle smiles.

"No problem, now just get some sleep before mother gets angry and shouts at us again..." Elle falls asleep quickly while Kira is kept up by her thoughts. She finally comes to a decision.

"I'll tell him when he comes back..." she murmurs to herself, a short while before her consciousness is claimed by sleep.

/END FLASHBACK\

Kai replies

"Ok...why not I missed the view up there." Before they get more than a metre from the docks they both feel an arm sneak around each of their shoulders.

"Hey guys..." Both Kira and Kai jump about a half a foot of the ground.

"Shit! Temp, DON'T do that!" Tempest sobers instantly.

"DON'T call me Temp." Focusing his glare on Kai he asks. "So...where've you been the past month Kai?" Kira moves to stand next to Kai.

"He was looking for a relic for history class." Tempest glares at her.

"Did I ask YOU?"

Looking back at the shore Tempest smiles and says.

"History class hey? Any luck?" Kai sighs and looks out to the sea

"Nope, I didn't find a single thing." Kai smiles "Unless you count dirty cups and broken vases." Tempest chuckles,

"So...what were you looking for in the first place?"

"The Professor suggested hunting for something called a 'keyblade'...but he didn't give me much to go on." Tempest turned back to the two.

"Really, you went looking for something you'd never heard of before."

"Seriously, I have no idea." Kira pulled on Kai's hand to get his attention before asking "What's it for?" Kai brightened. This was something he knew.

"Well the Professor did tell me that it's rumored to open a door way to 'other worlds' and control elements of great power." Tempest murmured something.

"What?" kai spoke glaring "I said: 'That's why you went after it." Kira spoke suddenly."

"Well I think it's cool!" Kai sighed,

"It probably doesn't even exist anyway."

"Well..." Tempest started stepping forward, "It probably doesn't, but you never know..."

"Maybe..." Kai shrugged. Tempest began to ramble again.

"Well if there are many other worlds out there, shouldn't at least one of them visit us or are we to small to be of interest?" Kai glared.

"Or it could be impossible ... though I really don't know." Tempest shook Kai's comment off and turned to leave.

"See you guys another time, ok?"

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"Home...seeya 'round" Tempest began to walk away.

"Bye" The two shouted back at him from the beach.

"C'mon Kai, let's go?"

"Ok" Kai smiled at her. They walked up to the top of the cliff

"It's nice up here isn't it" Kira smiled

"Yeah...do you remember the last time we were up here? The day before I left?" Kai asked

/FLASHBACK\

Kira swung her legs off the edge of the cliff, sitting and watching the sunset. Kai stood just a little behind her. His own eyes were following the path of the setting sun, aflame with awe.

Kira turned to the boys behind her and frowned.

"Do you really have to go?" The boy behind her sighed.

"Yes…" Kira sighed in a defeated manner.

"Kai……please don't go, we can always go to the beach." He just shook his head laughing slightly, but when Kira gave him a weird look he responded.

"The beach? In the middle of winter?"

"Ok. I get it. You can stop laughing now. Wait, how 'bout we catch the train and go skiing up in the mountains?"

"It's way too cold up there, besides…" Kai looked away suddenly. "…we don't have anywhere near enough munny."

"C'mon please Kai…" Kai's attention is now on Kira.

"Don't worry so much, it's only for one month." Kira pouted.

"I know…but…" Kira sighed loudly then stood up. "So…now what?"

"Well….why don't we go get some sea-salt ice cream." Kira looked up at him weirdly. "Sea-salt ice cream? In winter?"

The pair burst out laughing, there sides aching as they try to get their amusement under control.

"Ok how 'bout...hot chips" Kai's idea leaves Kira thinking.

"Ok…but only if it's a large. With lots of salt and sure as hell NO vinegar."

Kai shakes his head.

"Do you want anything else princess?" Kira punches him lightly in the arm.

"Of course, just one more thing." Kai groans.

"What else?"

"A drink of course." Kira laughs giddily as she runs down the hill away from the cliff. Kai just grins as he runs down after her.

/END FLASHBACK\

They continue to stare out across the bay.

"So do you remember?" Kai's quizzical face intrigues her so much so that her reply takes some time.

"Yes, I remember." Kai's smiles again and laughs.

"Those chips were by far the saltiest things I have ever tasted." Now it was Kira's turn to look quizzically at her friend.

"You didn't have the drink?"

"Nope!" They both laughed at the fond memories and the damn saltiness.

Kai sat on the edge of the cliff, Kira following shortly. Being friends they sat quite close, the night chilled air didn't seem to bother them while they had each other. The sun was setting sending a brilliant display of purples and red and oranges across they sky. It truly was a breathtaking spectacle.

"It's nice isn't it?" The boy gestured to the darkening sky.

"It is, It's actually quite beautiful, the colours all of them." A short silence enveloped the couple. "Yeah it is…" Kai reached for Kira's hand. "Hey, Kira…"

"Yes?" She looked up at him through long lashes and inwardly smiled at what she thought he was going to say.

Before Kai managed to get out a word the cliff begins to shake.

"Can you hear that?" Kai asked a genuinely worried look on him face.

"No…but I sure as hell can feel it." The cliff shakes again and an ear-splitting crack issues from behind them.

"What's happening Kai?" Kira screams.

They both gasp as the sensation of falling fills their senses. As the ground approached the entire area was filled with a harsh blinding light. A few seconds later the light disappeared and left the calm of darkness to fill their view.

End of Chapter

* * *

_Jezibella plays with pixies hair though chapter _

_Jezibella: Well...that matter with Kai is…umm actually at that poker game last night I kinda lost him but I promise I'll get him back, after I Bounce! "Bounces"_

_Reviews ARE WELCOME people_

_Kai: "O the humanity"_

_**Please R+R, I beg you.**_


End file.
